Season 48 Showcases
The showcases from Season 48. Gallery The First Showcases of the 48th Season (September 23, 2019, #8821K, aired out of order on September 24) showcases(9-24-2019)1.jpg showcases(9-24-2019)2.jpg showcases(9-24-2019)3.jpg showcases(9-24-2019)4.jpg showcases(9-24-2019)5.jpg showcases(9-24-2019)6.jpg showcases(9-24-2019)7.jpg showcases(9-24-2019)8.jpg showcases(9-24-2019)9.jpg showcases(9-24-2019)10.jpg showcases(9-24-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $32,258. showcases(9-24-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $40,517. showcases(9-24-2019)13.jpg showcases(9-24-2019)14.jpg showcases(9-24-2019)15.jpg showcases(9-24-2019)16.jpg showcases(9-24-2019)17.jpg showcases(9-24-2019)18.jpg September 24, 2019 (#8822K, aired out of order on September 25) showcases(9-25-2019)1.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)2.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)3.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)4.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)5.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)6.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)7.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)8.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)9.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)10.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)11.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $33,444. showcases(9-25-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $36,436. showcases(9-25-2019)14.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)15.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)16.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)17.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)18.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)19.jpg showcases(9-25-2019)20.jpg September 25, 2019 (#8823K, aired out of order on December 6, originally rescheduled to air on September 26) showcases(9-26-2019)1.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)2.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)3.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)4.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)5.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)6.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)7.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)8.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)9.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)10.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)11.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)12.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $31,314. showcases(9-26-2019)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $34,364. showcases(9-26-2019)15.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)16.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)17.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)18.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)19.jpg showcases(9-26-2019)20.jpg First DSW of 2019 (September 26, 2019, #8824K, aired out of order on September 23 as the Season 48 premiere) showcases(9-23-2019)1.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)2.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)3.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)4.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)5.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)6.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)7.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)8.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)9.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)10.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)11.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,654. showcases(9-23-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,990. showcases(9-23-2019)14.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)15.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)16.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)17.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)18.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)19.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)20.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)21.jpg showcases(9-23-2019)22.jpg September 27, 2019 (#8825K) showcases(9-27-2019)1.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)2.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)3.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)4.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)5.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)6.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)7.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)8.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)9.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,792. showcases(9-27-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $50,488. showcases(9-27-2019)12.jpg|Janeth has won a total of $35,836. showcases(9-27-2019)13.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)14.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)15.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)16.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)17.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)18.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)19.jpg showcases(9-27-2019)20.jpg Breast Cancer Awareness Showcases (October 1, 2019, #8832K) showcases(10-1-2019)1.jpg showcases(10-1-2019)2.jpg showcases(10-1-2019)3.jpg showcases(10-1-2019)4.jpg showcases(10-1-2019)5.jpg showcases(10-1-2019)6.jpg showcases(10-1-2019)7.jpg showcases(10-1-2019)8.jpg showcases(10-1-2019)9.jpg showcases(10-1-2019)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $33,932. showcases(10-1-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $37,365. showcases(10-1-2019)12.jpg showcases(10-1-2019)13.jpg showcases(10-1-2019)14.jpg showcases(10-1-2019)15.jpg showcases(10-1-2019)16.jpg showcases(10-1-2019)17.jpg The 9,000th Show Showcases (October 10, 2019, #8844K) showcases9000thshow1.jpg showcases9000thshow2.jpg showcases9000thshow3.jpg showcases9000thshow4.jpg showcases9000thshow5.jpg showcases9000thshow6.jpg showcases9000thshow7.jpg showcases9000thshow8.jpg showcases9000thshow9.jpg showcases9000thshow10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,679. showcases9000thshow11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $33,866. showcases9000thshow12.jpg|Michael has won a total of $34,666. showcases9000thshow13.jpg showcases9000thshow14.jpg showcases9000thshow15.jpg showcases9000thshow16.jpg showcases9000thshow17.jpg showcases9000thshow18.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 1 (October 14, 2019, #8851K) showcases(10-14-2019)1.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)2.jpg|Whoever wins the showcase will also win a $29,657 jackpot. showcases(10-14-2019)3.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)4.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)5.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)6.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)7.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)8.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)9.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)10.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $38,562. showcases(10-14-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $29,446. showcases(10-14-2019)13.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)14.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)15.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)16.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)17.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)18.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)19.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)20.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)21.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)22.jpg showcases(10-14-2019)23.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 2 (October 15, 2019, #8852K, aired out of order on October 18) showcases(10-18-2019)1.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)2.jpg|Whoever wins the showcase, will also win a $52,956 jackpot. showcases(10-18-2019)3.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)4.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)5.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)6.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)7.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)8.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)9.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)10.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)11.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)12.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,253. showcases(10-18-2019)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $21,847. showcases(10-18-2019)15.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)16.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)17.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)18.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)19.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)20.jpg showcases(10-18-2019)21.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 3 (October 16, 2019, #8853K, aired out of order on October 15) showcases(10-15-2019)1.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)2.jpg|Whoever wins the showcase will also win the $22,267 jackpot. showcases(10-15-2019)3.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)4.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)5.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)6.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)7.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)8.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)9.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)10.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $35,351. showcases(10-15-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $36,931. showcases(10-15-2019)13.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)14.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)15.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)16.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)17.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)18.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)19.jpg showcases(10-15-2019)20.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 4 (October 17, 2019, #8854K) showcases(10-17-2019)1.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)2.jpg|Whoever wins the showcase, will also get a $28,006 jackpot. showcases(10-17-2019)3.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)4.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)5.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)6.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)7.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)8.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)9.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)10.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)11.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $31,544. showcases(10-17-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $22,728. showcases(10-17-2019)14.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)15.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)16.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)17.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)18.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)19.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)20.jpg showcases(10-17-2019)21.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 5 (October 18, 2019, #8855K, aired out of order on October 16) showcases(10-16-2019)1.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)2.jpg|Whoever wins the showcase, will also get a $40,945 jackpot. showcases(10-16-2019)3.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)4.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)5.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)6.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)7.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)8.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)9.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)10.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)11.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)12.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)13.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,271. showcases(10-16-2019)15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $35,809. showcases(10-16-2019)16.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)17.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)18.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)19.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)20.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)21.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)22.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)23.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)24.jpg showcases(10-16-2019)25.jpg 50's Themed Halloween Showcases (October 31, 2019, #8874K) showcaseshalloween2019-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2019-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2019-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2019-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2019-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2019-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2019-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2019-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2019-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2019-10.jpg showcaseshalloween2019-11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $26,784. showcaseshalloween2019-12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $22,377. showcaseshalloween2019-13.jpg|Shelby has won a total of $23,301. showcaseshalloween2019-14.jpg showcaseshalloween2019-15.jpg showcaseshalloween2019-16.jpg showcaseshalloween2019-17.jpg showcaseshalloween2019-18.jpg showcaseshalloween2019-19.jpg Brian is $100 Away from a DSW (November 5, 2019, #8882K) showcases(11-5-2019)1.jpg showcases(11-5-2019)2.jpg showcases(11-5-2019)3.jpg showcases(11-5-2019)4.jpg showcases(11-5-2019)5.jpg showcases(11-5-2019)6.jpg showcases(11-5-2019)7.jpg showcases(11-5-2019)8.jpg showcases(11-5-2019)9.jpg showcases(11-5-2019)10.jpg showcases(11-5-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $31,854. showcases(11-5-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $27,700. showcases(11-5-2019)13.jpg showcases(11-5-2019)14.jpg showcases(11-5-2019)15.jpg showcases(11-5-2019)16.jpg showcases(11-5-2019)17.jpg showcases(11-5-2019)18.jpg The Showcases With Two Australian Male Models (November 6, 2019, #8883K) showcases(11-6-2019)1.jpg showcases(11-6-2019)2.jpg showcases(11-6-2019)3.jpg showcases(11-6-2019)4.jpg showcases(11-6-2019)5.jpg showcases(11-6-2019)6.jpg showcases(11-6-2019)7.jpg showcases(11-6-2019)8.jpg showcases(11-6-2019)9.jpg showcases(11-6-2019)10.jpg showcases(11-6-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,665. showcases(11-6-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $23,436. showcases(11-6-2019)13.jpg|Ashley has won a total of $30,222. showcases(11-6-2019)14.jpg showcases(11-6-2019)15.jpg showcases(11-6-2019)16.jpg showcases(11-6-2019)17.jpg showcases(11-6-2019)18.jpg showcases(11-6-2019)19.jpg Veterans Day Showcases (November 11, 2019, #8891K) showcasesveterans2019-1.jpg showcasesveterans2019-2.jpg showcasesveterans2019-3.jpg showcasesveterans2019-4.jpg showcasesveterans2019-5.jpg showcasesveterans2019-6.jpg showcasesveterans2019-7.jpg showcasesveterans2019-8.jpg showcasesveterans2019-9.jpg showcasesveterans2019-10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $42,901. showcasesveterans2019-11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $59,677. showcasesveterans2019-12.jpg showcasesveterans2019-13.jpg showcasesveterans2019-14.jpg showcasesveterans2019-15.jpg showcasesveterans2019-16.jpg showcasesveterans2019-17.jpg First Double Overbid of the 48th Season featuring a $4 Overbid (November 14, 2019, #8894K) showcases(11-14-2019)1.jpg showcases(11-14-2019)2.jpg showcases(11-14-2019)3.jpg showcases(11-14-2019)4.jpg showcases(11-14-2019)5.jpg showcases(11-14-2019)6.jpg showcases(11-14-2019)7.jpg showcases(11-14-2019)8.jpg showcases(11-14-2019)9.jpg showcases(11-14-2019)10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $26,363. showcases(11-14-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,996. She's OVER by $4! showcases(11-14-2019)12.jpg showcases(11-14-2019)13.jpg showcases(11-14-2019)14.jpg showcases(11-14-2019)15.jpg showcases(11-14-2019)16.jpg showcases(11-14-2019)17.jpg The Showcases With Sharon Osborne & Sheryl Underwood (November 25, 2019, #8911K) showcases(11-25-2019)1.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)2.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)3.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)4.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)5.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)6.jpg Presented by Sharon Osborne & Sheryl Underwood showcases(11-25-2019)7.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)8.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)9.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)10.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)11.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)12.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,642. showcases(11-25-2019)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $22,830. showcases(11-25-2019)15.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)16.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)17.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)18.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)19.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)20.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)21.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)22.jpg showcases(11-25-2019)23.jpg College Rivals/Thanksgiving Showcases (November 27, 2019, #8913K) showcasesthanksgiving2019-1.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-2.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-3.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-4.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-5.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-6.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-7.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-8.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-9.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-10.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,400. A difference of $3,400. showcasesthanksgiving2019-12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,308. She's OVER. showcasesthanksgiving2019-13.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-14.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-15.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-16.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-17.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-18.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2019-19.jpg Cyber Monday Showcases (December 2, 2019, #8921K) showcases(12-2-2019)1.jpg showcases(12-2-2019)2.jpg showcases(12-2-2019)3.jpg showcases(12-2-2019)4.jpg showcases(12-2-2019)5.jpg showcases(12-2-2019)6.jpg showcases(12-2-2019)7.jpg showcases(12-2-2019)8.jpg showcases(12-2-2019)9.jpg showcases(12-2-2019)10.jpg showcases(12-2-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of Voyle's showcase is $30,965, a difference of $5,190. showcases(12-2-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of Daniel's showcase is $38,549, a difference of $10,324. showcases(12-2-2019)13.jpg|Voyle has won a total of $32,505. showcases(12-2-2019)14.jpg showcases(12-2-2019)15.jpg showcases(12-2-2019)16.jpg showcases(12-2-2019)17.jpg showcases(12-2-2019)18.jpg TPiR at Night Showcases With the Cast of "SEAL Team" (December 22, 2019, #037SP) showcasesatnightsealteam1.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam2.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam3.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam4.jpg|A "SEAL Team" Set Visit in Hollywood showcasesatnightsealteam5.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam6.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam7.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam8.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam9.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam10.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam11.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam12.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam13.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $32,973. showcasesatnightsealteam15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $44,610. showcasesatnightsealteam16.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam17.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam18.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam19.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam20.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam21.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam22.jpg showcasesatnightsealteam23.jpg Christmas Showcases (December 23, 2019, #8951K) showcases(12-23-2019)1.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)2.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)3.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)4.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)5.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)6.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)7.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)8.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)9.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)10.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $33,620. showcases(12-23-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $22,451. He's OVER by $49! showcases(12-23-2019)13.jpg|Anstin has won a total of $34,137. showcases(12-23-2019)14.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)15.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)16.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)17.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)18.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)19.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)20.jpg showcases(12-23-2019)21.jpg TPiR at Night Showcases With Seth Rogen (December 23, 2019, #038SP) showcasesatnightsethrogen1.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen2.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen3.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen4.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen5.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen6.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen7.jpg Presented by Seth Rogen showcasesatnightsethrogen8.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen9.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen10.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen11.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen12.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen13.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen14.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $43,536. showcasesatnightsethrogen16.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,810. showcasesatnightsethrogen17.jpg|Lauren has won a total of $30,975. showcasesatnightsethrogen18.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen19.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen20.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen21.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen22.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen23.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen24.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen25.jpg showcasesatnightsethrogen26.jpg Family Christmas Eve Showcases (December 24, 2019, #8952K) showcaseschristmaseve2019-1.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2019-2.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2019-3.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2019-4.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2019-5.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2019-6.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2019-7.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2019-8.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2019-9.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2019-10.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $40,583. showcaseschristmaseve2019-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $28,555. showcaseschristmaseve2019-12.jpg|The Rubio family has won a total of $29,254. showcaseschristmaseve2019-13.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2019-14.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2019-15.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2019-16.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2019-17.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2019-18.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2019-19.jpg The Best of 2019 Special Showcases (December 31, 2019, #8962K) showcasesbestof2019special1.jpg showcasesbestof2019special2.jpg showcasesbestof2019special3.jpg showcasesbestof2019special4.jpg showcasesbestof2019special5.jpg showcasesbestof2019special6.jpg showcasesbestof2019special7.jpg showcasesbestof2019special8.jpg showcasesbestof2019special9.jpg showcasesbestof2019special10.jpg showcasesbestof2019special11.jpg showcasesbestof2019special12.jpg showcasesbestof2019special13.jpg showcasesbestof2019special14.jpg showcasesbestof2019special15.jpg showcasesbestof2019special16.jpg showcasesbestof2019special17.jpg showcasesbestof2019special18.jpg showcasesbestof2019special19.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,620. showcasesbestof2019special20.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,534. showcasesbestof2019special21.jpg showcasesbestof2019special22.jpg showcasesbestof2019special23.jpg showcasesbestof2019special24.jpg showcasesbestof2019special25.jpg showcasesbestof2019special26.jpg showcasesbestof2019special27.jpg showcasesbestof2019special28.jpg showcasesbestof2019special29.jpg The First Showcases of 2020 (January 2, 2020, #8964K) showcases(1-2-2020)1.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)2.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)3.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)4.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)5.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)6.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)7.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)8.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)9.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)10.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $31,360. showcases(1-2-2020)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $43,770. showcases(1-2-2020)13.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)14.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)15.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)16.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)17.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)18.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)19.jpg showcases(1-2-2020)20.jpg First DSW of 2020 (January 6, 2020, #8971K) showcases(1-6-2020)1.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)2.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)3.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)4.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)5.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)6.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)7.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)8.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)9.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)10.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $37,333. showcases(1-6-2020)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $26,733. showcases(1-6-2020)13.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)14.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)15.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)16.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)17.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)18.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)19.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)20.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)21.jpg showcases(1-6-2020)22.jpg The Showcases With the Cast of Carol's Second Act (January 9, 2020, #8974K) showcasescarolssecondact1.jpg showcasescarolssecondact2.jpg showcasescarolssecondact3.jpg showcasescarolssecondact4.jpg showcasescarolssecondact5.jpg showcasescarolssecondact6.jpg showcasescarolssecondact7.jpg Presented by Patricia Heaton showcasescarolssecondact8.jpg showcasescarolssecondact9.jpg showcasescarolssecondact10.jpg showcasescarolssecondact11.jpg showcasescarolssecondact12.jpg showcasescarolssecondact13.jpg showcasescarolssecondact14.jpg showcasescarolssecondact15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,860. showcasescarolssecondact16.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $20,835. showcasescarolssecondact17.jpg showcasescarolssecondact18.jpg showcasescarolssecondact19.jpg showcasescarolssecondact20.jpg showcasescarolssecondact21.jpg showcasescarolssecondact22.jpg showcasescarolssecondact23.jpg Music Week Showcases With HAIM (January 20, 2020, #8991K, aired out of order on January 22) showcases(1-22-2020)1.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)2.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)3.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)4.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)5.jpg Presented by HAIM showcases(1-22-2020)6.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)7.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)8.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)9.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)10.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)11.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)12.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)13.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $41,654. showcases(1-22-2020)15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $43,977. showcases(1-22-2020)16.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)17.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)18.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)19.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)20.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)21.jpg showcases(1-22-2020)22.jpg Music Week Showcases With Fall Out Boy (January 21, 2020, #8992K) showcases(1-21-2020)1.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)2.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)3.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)4.jpg Presented by Fall Out Boy showcases(1-21-2020)5.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)6.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)7.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)8.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)9.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)10.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $30,420. showcases(1-21-2020)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,997. showcases(1-21-2020)13.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)14.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)15.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)16.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)17.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)18.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)19.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)20.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)21.jpg showcases(1-21-2020)22.jpg Music Week Showcases With Diplo (January 22, 2020, #8993K, aired out order on January 23) showcases(1-23-2020)1.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)2.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)3.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)4.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)5.jpg Presented by Diplo showcases(1-23-2020)6.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)7.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)8.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)9.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)10.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $35,939. showcases(1-23-2020)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $34,571. showcases(1-23-2020)13.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)14.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)15.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)16.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)17.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)18.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)19.jpg showcases(1-23-2020)20.jpg Music Week Showcases With Anderson .Paak (January 23, 2020, #8994K, aired out order on January 20) showcases(1-20-2020)1.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)2.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)3.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)4.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)5.jpg Presented by Anderson.Paak showcases(1-20-2020)6.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)7.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)8.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)9.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)10.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)11.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,617. showcases(1-20-2020)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $32,804. showcases(1-20-2020)14.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)15.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)16.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)17.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)18.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)19.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)20.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)21.jpg showcases(1-20-2020)22.jpg Music Week Showcases With Meghan Trainor (January 24, 2020, #8995K) showcases(1-24-2020)1.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)2.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)3.jpg|2 Tickets to the Grammy Awards showcases(1-24-2020)4.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)5.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)6.jpg Presented by Meghan Trainor showcases(1-24-2020)7.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)8.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)9.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)10.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)11.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)12.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,324. showcases(1-24-2020)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $40,735. showcases(1-24-2020)15.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)16.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)17.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)18.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)19.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)20.jpg showcases(1-24-2020)21.jpg January 31, 2020 (#9005K) showcases(1-31-2020)1.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)2.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)3.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)4.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)5.jpg Presented by Puppy Bowl Referee Dan Schachner showcases(1-31-2020)6.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)7.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)8.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)9.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)10.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,333. showcases(1-31-2020)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $36,460. showcases(1-31-2020)13.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)14.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)15.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)16.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)17.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)18.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)19.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)20.jpg showcases(1-31-2020)21.jpg First Double Overbid of 2020 (February 5, 2020, #9013K, aired out of order on February 4) showcases(2-4-2020)1.jpg showcases(2-4-2020)2.jpg showcases(2-4-2020)3.jpg showcases(2-4-2020)4.jpg showcases(2-4-2020)5.jpg showcases(2-4-2020)6.jpg showcases(2-4-2020)7.jpg showcases(2-4-2020)8.jpg showcases(2-4-2020)9.jpg showcases(2-4-2020)10.jpg showcases(2-4-2020)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,811. showcases(2-4-2020)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $25,924. showcases(2-4-2020)13.jpg showcases(2-4-2020)14.jpg showcases(2-4-2020)15.jpg showcases(2-4-2020)16.jpg showcases(2-4-2020)17.jpg Valentine's Day Showcases (February 14, 2020, #9025K) showcasesvalentinesday2020-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-4.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-5.jpg|They have bid $13,500. showcasesvalentinesday2020-6.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-7.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-8.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-9.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-10.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $39,255. A difference of $13,255. showcasesvalentinesday2020-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $28,964. A difference of $15,464. showcasesvalentinesday2020-12.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-13.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-14.jpg|Mario & Carissa have won a total of $41,864. showcasesvalentinesday2020-15.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-16.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-17.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-18.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-19.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-20.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2020-21.jpg The Last Showcases of the 48th Season (July 7, 2020, #9222K, aired out of order on January 30) showcases(1-30-2020)1.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)2.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)3.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)4.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)5.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)6.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)7.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)8.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)9.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)10.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,579. showcases(1-30-2020)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,703. showcases(1-30-2020)13.jpg|Luigi has won a total of $34,048. showcases(1-30-2020)14.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)15.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)16.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)17.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)18.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)19.jpg showcases(1-30-2020)20.jpg Category:Showcases